First Time Exchanging Blows! Android 17 vs. Goku!!
is the eighty-sixth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on April 16, 2017. Its original American airdate was November 3, 2018. Summary Goku arrives to The Lookout to ask Dende where Android 17 is. When Dende says that 17 is located on an island to the south, he offers to take Goku there. Dende calls for the Power Pole to retract and uses a technique to make the entire Lookout move, saying that he can take Goku to the island where 17 is this way. Goku asks if 17 is still plotting to kill him, and Dende says he is a new person compared to his former self and he is now working hard, providing for his family. Dende also says that 17 has gotten much stronger compared to back then. Dende then brings up a young boy from a small village having immense martial arts talent, but he is still very young. Goku is impressed but says he can't recruit him for the Tournament of Power. Dende suggests that Goku teaches the boy how to use his power once he gets older, and Goku says he's no good at that. Dende surprises Goku by saying this boy is the reincarnation of Kid Buu, and Goku remembers the wish he made before obliterating Buu. Dende says that in order to fulfill his promise of meeting him one day, Goku must prevail in the Tournament of Power so Universe 7 doesn't get erased. The Lookout arrives directly above the island where 17 is, and Goku thanks Dende and flies down there. Goku says it'll be hard to find 17 on such a large island since he can't sense his ki, and notices an explosion nearby. Goku comes across 17 battling a large group of poachers, and their Guns and Rocket Launchers have no effect on the Android. Goku meets 17, and 17 does not recognize him. Goku introduces himself, and 17 says he recognizes his voice (due to his programming). A battalion of more poachers arrive, and 17 asks for Goku's help in detaining them, also telling him not to hurt the animals and not to kill the poachers. Goku and 17 easily destroy the poachers' vehicles, forcing them to retreat. Goku asks what the poachers are after, and 17 leads him to a rare Minotaur he is protecting, telling him its horns are valuable and can be sold for a fortune. The Minotaur notices them and attacks, and before Goku can attack back, 17 tells him to stop and just fly, explaining that the Minotaurs gained a distrust in humans due to constantly being threatened. When the Minotaur walks away, 17 says he is surprised that he is meeting Goku so suddenly, saying back then he wanted to kill him because of Dr. Gero's orders, only to be absorbed by Cell, so the two never had a chance to meet, let alone fight. Goku is thinking the same thing, and asks 17 to let him test his strength, becoming a Super Saiyan. Goku immediately attacks, and the two take their fight in the air. When 17 knocks Goku down, he tries to save the forest before Goku crashes into it, but Goku stops himself. The two fight an equal battle, and Goku becomes a Super Saiyan Blue, saying he didn't intend to go full power, also noticing 17 hasn't been going full power either. Goku tells 17 to go all-out since they're above the clouds and they are posing no danger to the forest, charging a God Kamehameha. 17 blocks the attack with his Android Barrier, but it ends up getting destroyed. The two collide punches, and they crash back down to the surface fighting an equal battle. 17 suggests they stop there, as any more would destroy the island. Goku agrees, and is relieved 17 is not an enemy with his level of power. As the two are drinking tea by a bonfire, 17 is thankful for his resurrection via the Dragon Balls, since being revived allowed him to gain his job and meet his wife. He shows Goku pictures of his wife and 3 children (2 being adopted) on his cell phone, also saying he works away from home. 17 then asks Goku why he tracked him down, and Goku starts to explain. Meanwhile, at Capsule Corporation, Beerus is eating a lot of food and prepares to take a nap, only to ask Whis to wake him up in an hour so he can eat again. Whis tells him not to be greedy and only eat or sleep, and Beerus reminds him that he could be erased in a little while. Goku explains the situation to 17, but he refuses to enter despite winning 10 million Zeni (Goku is still keeping the universe erasure stipulation a secret). 17 refuses because he already has enough money from his job, and he cannot leave the island in order to protect it from poachers. Goku offers for Trunks and Goten to watch over it during the tournament, but 17 still refuses, also realizing Goku is lying to him. Goku tells him the truth about being erased, and 17 still remains indifferent, saying that if everyone is erased then it can't be helped, while he is leaving and tells Goku to find someone else. Meanwhile, a bizarre spaceship is approaching Earth, full of a mob of Galactic Poachers wanting to extract the Minotaur and other rare species. There are 31 hours and 40 minutes left until the Tournament of Power. Major Events *Goku and Android 17 meet for the first time. *Goku and Android 17 stop a bunch of poachers trying to kidnap animals on Monster Island. *Goku tests Android 17's capabilities. Battles *Android 17 vs. Poachers *Goku and Android 17 vs. Poachers *Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Android 17 Appearances Characters *Goku *Android 17 *Dende *Mr. Popo *Beerus *Whis *Shin *Old Kai *Galactic Poachers Locations *The Lookout *Monster Island *West City **Capsule Corporation Objects *Angel Attendant's Staff *Gi *Potara *Power Pole Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan Blue Animation Staff *'Script' - Yoshitaka Toshio *'Storyboard' - Kiyosato Yamamoto *'Episode Director' - Takao Iwai *'Animation Supervisor' - Naoki Tate, Paul Año-Nuevo & Joey Calangian *'Key Animators' - Naoki Tate, Kenji Miuma, Yong-ce Tu, Shuuichiro Manabe, Shuntaro Mura, TAP *'2nd Key Animators' - Osamu Ishikawa, Miyuki Yokoyama Differences from the manga *In both the anime and the manga, Dende tells Goku about Uub and how he is the reincarnation of Kid Buu. However where the anime never actually showed Uub, the manga shows Uub walking in a village below, carrying his little brother on his back. *In the anime, Goku is able to point out who Android 17 is after seeing him take out a group of poachers. In the manga, he mistakes Android 17 for one of the poachers and finds out who he is as he battles him. *In the anime, Goku and Android 17 battle each other after Goku wishes to see 17's current capabilities. In the manga, Android 17 battles Goku due to mistaking him for one of the poachers. *Goku uses his Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Blue form to battle Android 17 in the anime but his Base, Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 form in the manga. *The Galactic Poachers did not appear in the manga. Trivia *Uub, while at this point still unnamed, is mentioned by Dende, but Goku denies recruiting him due to his age. *This marks the first time Goku and Android 17 officially meet. *Goku says he isn't good at teaching however this is proven false as he was able to teach Goten and Trunks the Fusion Dance. Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 86 (BDS) es:Episodio 86 (Dragon Ball Super) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 086 pt-br:Cruzando punhos pela primeira vez! Androide Nº 17 vs. Son Goku! Category:Episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super